Heyden
Heyden is a large and diverse continent, surrounded by the dark Arren sea. It is split into several different rulings, Kingdom of Kartika, Chiefdom of Caydenn, and the independant Great Plains. The Kingdom of Kartika Home to the, Kartikans, and are led by King Usuy, formerly King Fay before his assassination. It is the largest of the countries of Heyden with a complicated social structure and a royal court. The Royal House *'King Fauacuaipa'Quechua meaning "He who flies"., also called "King Fau" by the people, the murdered King of Kartika, and father of Feral and Cale. *'King Usuy'Quechua meaning "Brings abundances"., the brother of King Fau. *'Crown prince Ferenc', the banished crown prince of Kartika. *'Prince Caleb', the banished prince of Kartika. The Chiefdom of Caydenn The home to the Caydennians, the Warrior people of the North, who are led by Chief Orlando. They tend to be called barbarians by other residents of Heyden for their more barbaric features and life-styles, especially by the fact that they don't worship any Gods. The people of Caydenn are a warrior-people, and highly skilled blacksmiths. Their crafts being very popular through all of Heyden but not the people who makes them. Culture In the Caydenn culture, tattoos are shown to be an important part. Once Caydennians are initiated as warriors, they are given certain tattoos for luck and glory on the battlefield, and as they transgress as warriors tattoos are given to the warrior to show their accomplishments. As a rite of passage to adulthood all young men must craft their own sword, their belief been that how well made the structure of the sword is will determine how well the young man will accomplish at the battlefield and in his life. To solve disputes Solving disputes in Caydenn is usually either very violent or in a matter of life and death. There is two different ways of solve disputes; Ndesh and Dredhim. 'Ndesh'Meaning 'barge' in a rough translation from Caydenn tongue. is similar to normal wrestling, only that Ndesh is way more violent. A lot of dirty tricks are used and there are basically no rules. The idea of Ndesh is that both opponents to stand inside a outdrawn ring and then get the opponent completely outside the ring, or somehow manage to get the opponent out of the game; pin them to the ground or knock them unconscious, everything goes except that it is forbidden to let it become a struggle between life and death, for such things they have Dredhim. 'Dredhim'Meaning 'honor fight' in a rough translation from Caydenn tongue. is a common and popular way of solving disputes among the warriors of Caydenn. It is performed with swords and shields, and the general idea is that a dueller is defeated as soon as his blood touches the ground. But depending on the matter of the dispute a Dredhim rarely never ends there, since warriors of Caydenn are usually very stubborn and proud men who don't take defeat really well. The Great Plains Home of the Plainspeople, the Warrior people of the Plains. They are broken into four major tribes; Dulin in the west, Draug in the north, Aelurus in the south and the Arctos in the east. All the tribes have different rulers who work independently of each other. They tend to be called savages by other residents of Heyden for their more primitive livings, especially since they worship spirit animals instead of gods. They live on the prairie as nomads, moving with the seasons and the animals they hunt for living and food. Culture In the culture of Dulin the warriors tame young wild horses to raise as their warrior horses. The Magic Mountains of Xariqe Home of the Xariqes, the Mage people of the Magic Mountains. References Category:Country